Calculus
by PJOshipper
Summary: Leo gets moved into the calculus class at school. They are still demigods. Maybe some valangelo later on.
1. Chapter 1

Calculas

The scrawny Latino boy was tapping his pencil to the beat of the Superman theme song when he heard his name being called from the front of the class.

"Leo Valdez please report to the guidance office right now." Screeched his math Teacher .

Leo slowly got up from his seat and headed down to the guidance counselor. " What did I do now",he thought.

As he was about to open the heavy wooden dor that read ' GUIDANCE ' he could hear the voices of the smartest girl in school and their middle aged councelor.

"Leo. LEO VALDEZ. He's in calculas...honors",she choked out.

"Yes, Annanbeth he is. Now can you please open the door for him. I can already hear his nervous tapping."

Annabeth opened the door to see the Latino tapping away like he heard nothing, which she knew he was untrue. Without being told, Leo slowly took his usual seat in front of .

"Leo even though you are a little...hyperactive, due to your Hephaestus roots you are amazing at mathematics. You scored a 96 on your midterm which is almost higher than Annabeth's. So you will be moved into the honors calculas class. Annabeth will be that class, so if you have any questions just ask her. You two don't want to miss any more class, so get going." said with a huge grin.

Befre he could process the news of his new honors class the Latino was dragged out of the office by a blonde daughter of Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully i can update more I am on Summer Vacation**

* * *

Leo trailed behind Annabeth through the hallways until the reach his new class, room 231. When Annabeth opened the door Leo heard silence, no students gossiping or teachers yelling.

Looking inside he saw that the majority of the class was made up of children of Athena. There were a couple of Apollo's kids, his siblings Nyssa and Jake, and one miserable looking son of Hades. All the kids went from staring intently at their work to staring intently at Leo.

The nervous son of Hephaestus now was feeling like wounded gazelle in front of a hungry pack of lions. He slowly walked over to his teacher who gave him a text book, a practice sheet and a smile. Turning around he saw a grinning pair of Hephaestus kids pointing to the seat next to them.

* * *

30 minutes of awkward congratulations and "woah you made its" later the bell for lunch rang.

So far the only plus about this class switch was that he was closer to the lunchroom. After getting an actually hot lunch of chicken pattie and smiley fries Leo took his seat at the round table that him, Piper, and Jason claimed as theirs. Waiting another five minutes for his friends to get their lunches and sit was aggravating. He wanted to tell his friends about his 'fantastic' day in calculus.

The first 10 minutes were all laughing from the two. How could their fire starter Mr. Handyboy be in a class like that. Leo agreed 100% with them, but also felt betrayed. He may not be the smartest , but he did build a dragon and designed a flying ship at only 15.

'Calculus can't be that hard', he thought. Leo was now determined to pass this. If not for him or to prove his friends wrong, but to honor his mom. The first person to truly believe in him.

* * *

** Sorry got really weird and emotional at the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

Calculas ugh calculas. This classis going to kill me. You get five times as much work more than the algebra class and a test every Friday.

I barely have time to work on Festus.

It's seriously worth it though. To prove topeople I'm more than a smile and a laugh.

Third person

Leo started acting different. He study more. He was still cracking jokes, but the smile would fade a little quicker.

By the end of this quarter Leo was the proud owner of a 86.7% in this class.

This didn't go unnoticed . His friends, his siblings, his classmates, teachers, and a certain child of Hades.

Leo wished he had a fridge to hang his progress report on because all his classes were good;the comments weren't the best ,but hey he is Leo.

Another week or two went by and the class had a partner project. Leo was partnered with the Ghost King himself.

They had to make video about one of the lesson recently taught for the finalthat would be in a month. They had the rest of the month to work and finish this project.

The boys decided to do it on logarisms.


End file.
